Getting Back His Bride
by EunieBerry
Summary: A century ago, Jellal and Erza vowed to be together forever but something happened, something totally unexpected and tragic happened and he lost his bride. Now another century had passed and with a second chance in sight, he's ready to claim her again and one thing is for sure this time there's no way he's letting go of her. JeRza- with NaLu/GraLu and GaLe! Read and Review.!


**Getting Back His Bride.**

* * *

**Summary:** A century ago, Jellal and Erza vowed to be together forever but something happened, something totally unexpected and tragic happened and he lost his bride. Now another century had passed and with a second chance in sight, he's ready to claim her again and this time there's no way he's letting go of her. JeRza- with NaLu/GraLu and GaLe! Read and Review

* * *

**A/N:** Hi Eunie here! ^_^ This is actually my first time doing a fanfic about JeRza! Hope you guys will like this!

**xoxo**

"Have you heard of this old tale? It's about the great demon, wanting a half-human/half-demon son? Or about how those sons of his with humans were born with an appearance of a human but their hair color is a dark yet vibrant color of blue? Anyone here?"

"…"

"How about you—Ms. Scarlet?"

"Yes sir. I have and it's from one of the myths of some old tribes from the east"

"Yes but even nowadays such things are quite a mystery and excitement. Don't you think so class?"

"Yeeeeees" they all lazily said.

Well who wouldn't? It's like 2 in the afternoon, a perfect time to have an afternoon nap and with myths and such as topics who would want them? Their teacher, Bob-sensei looked at his watch and sighed, "Oh well, since its 5 minutes before dismissal I want you guys to look up for more myths and fables from the east and west okay~?"

"Yeeeees" Another lazy reply from them, sighing the teacher dismissed them and went out of the room feeling a little depressed from not having responsive students.

Soon enough all of them disperse and went on to their next class, leaving behind a red headed girl with long silky hair as she started packing her things. "Hey, Erza a member of the council is calling you" a blue headed girl with short wavy hair said.

There, by the door is a girl with a long wavy white haired girl and big blue eyes with her hands waving at her. "Sorry for interrupting you Erza but there's something I have to tell you"

"Mira what's up? Is there something wrong?" She asked. "Well you see there's a new student coming today and it seems like he'll be late and we were asked by the teachr to tour him around but…I'm kinda busy with Lisanna so I wonder if I could ask you to tour him around the school? Please! Only until he settles down"

"Well yeah sure. I'm fine with it, besides I have some free time." She said as she walked towards her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mira squealed in delight as she gave her a big hug.

"Anyway isn't it kinda weird to have a transfer student by this time?" She asked "And for being a transfer student he sure got some guts being late on his first day"

"Well seems like he's a returnee and a lot of thing were going on with him" She answered, "I don't really know much but I guess he's having some hard time dealing with some things"

"Hmm. So what's his name?"

"Jellal."

"Eh?" She froze.

"His name is Jellal Fernandez"

"Jellal." She said in a low voice, as she started to feel her head throbbing upon hearing and mentioning his name. Why does that name sound so familiar she wonders to herself as the throbbing continue to increase.

"Yup! And another thing that I know is that he's a total bishie! With blue hair! Isn't it interesting?" She asked cheerfully but Erza just stood there, suddenly remembering what their teacher told them about demons and whatnot. Shaking her head in denial, she said to herself "Yeah right…as if it actually exist."

"So when should I start the whole touring?" She asked, finally regaining her composure after taking a deep breath.

"Err—about that…"

"About?"

"Now" Mira said with a goofy like smile.

"What? But I still have my next class for this afternoon!" She exclaimed, making Mira flinched and at the same trying her best to calm her down.

If anyone asked about Erza Scarlet then the first thing people would definitely say are "Scary and Straight laced". A serious person/student down to its core, that's one of the reasons why she's been scouted as a member of the council during her first year.

"About that you don't have to worry since Mrs. Spetto already gave me an 'OK' and she understands it pretty well besides you have high grades right? That's why she immediately agree when I mentioned it….and…and its your last class for today right?" She said, frantic that Erza might back down now or that she might get scolded.

Sighing, she said "Fine I get it. So where should I meet this guy?" Seeing that Erza finally agreed, Mira sighed in relief and with a big smile on her face she said. "About that…. he's already here."

Mira who was standing near the door, signaled the new student to come inside the classroom and at that very moment the two of them were stuck there, with their eyes staring at one another not moving or saying anything. As if they were bound together with some sort of spell, hypnotizing them to inch forward towards each other.

**She's caught. **

Erza don't know what to feel.

It's like she's a butterfly caught in a spider's web and while she's frantically flailing her wings the spider was only looking at her, ready to devour her. But deep inside, a weird flood of emotions started to swirl from within her, filling her everything.

Who is this guy?

Her stomach started churning, her knees started to wobble and just standing still in front of him was her limit.

_Just who are you Jellal Fernandez?_

Why do I feel so enamored and attracted to him? Why is am I feeling so nostalgic upon seeing him when in fact today is the first time that we met?

_Or is it. _

A voice in her head said.

Suddenly, a surge of pain came to her head, making it throbbed so hard that she couldn't hold it anymore. Her knees weaken as she suddenly fall from the floor, frantic and worried voices coming from Mira and the blue haired guy but there's nothing more she can hear as her vision started to blur, with his face as the last thing she could see, reaching out for it she said

"Je…llal"

And then she saw nothing but darkness and as she fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, adjusting it to the place she's in. Where am I? She asked herself then suddenly she remembered fainting on the classroom and some whatnot about a transfer student. Yes! That's right I was supposed to show him around school she exclaimed to herself, suddenly seating up making her a little dizzy.

"Calm down" A clear but cool voice said and then she looked on her left only to see the blue haired transfer student. "Where am I? What time is it?" she asked,

"You fainted in the classroom so we brought you here, Mirajane was also here but a while ago she left and if its about the time its—" He looked up on the wall clock and said "Quarter to five"

"What? I was sleeping that long? Wait…I was supposed to tour you around" She said in a serious manner "I wonder if I could start the touring now?" making Jellal laugh.

"Wha-! Did I said anything funny?" She asked, shocked upon seeing him laugh like that.

"Well its kinda funny seeing you so serious with this whole touring" he said, irking her a little "And what's wrong with that? It's my duty as member of the council and this was a task I accepted so I have to properly do it!"

"Ha…haha…ha" He said as he suddenly got quiet and the tension around him suddenly grow. "Duty huh"

She wants to say something, but her voice was stuck inside her throat, as if her instincts are telling her not to get near this man.

He's dangerous,

The voice in her head told her,

Run. Run away from him.

He's….

….

Suddenly the pain in her head started to throb, making her flinch in pain. "Are you alright...Erza?" he asked.

"I'm alright" Is what she wanted to say but somehow…somehow hearing him call her name made her whole body numb and still, feeling all cold and trembling in…fear. Yes, she's scared. So scared of this smiling man in front of her. And the question in front of her is WHY?

This is the first time she met him right?

"Hey? Erza?" He said, making her stop from thinking.

"Ye—yes. I'm alright already" She said "I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to tour you around the school."

"Its alright. You can do it tomorrow" he said with a smile, a smile that if you could only look at it closely is so cold enough to make anyone tremble and she's very familiar with those cold smiles as it was done to her by her father. "About that—can I asked someone else to do the touring for you?" She asked

"No. You can't Erza" He said, again making the pits of her stomach squirm. Looking at her with eyes, that is so deep that its like he's looking right through her. "It's your duty right? It's not like your going to break a promise right, Erza?"

"Eh?"

Promise? Promise? Promise? I… promise-I, suddenly the pain in her head came back again but this time it's a lot worse than the one this afternoon. It was so painful that she started squirming around, with her hands clutching her head.

"_Let's pinky promise Erza!" _

"_Yeah! Together forever" _

"AAAAAAAAAHHH—!"

**-BAM-**

Erza laid down there, unconscious with tears on the corner of her eyes. The pain must have been too much for her to handle and just before she could even scream in pain, with a swift movement, she was hit on the back of her neck.

"What the—Oh it's you" Jellal said as he looked at the girl with a long wavy hair standing right beside the sleeping figure of Erza.

"Sigh, Jellal didn't I told you to take things slow?"

"But I've waited enough already" He said, clenching his fist until his knuckles turn white.

"Yeah but at this rate if you continue to do what you've been doing she'll regain her memories in a very painful way…so painful that she might actually break"

"Tsk. I know that already. I am completely aware of that" He said as he brush off the hair covering her face,

"If you know then man it up"

"…"

"Oh well I'll take my leave now and next time I don't want to come see her actually breaking…again" A few seconds later, the girl was gone leaving him alone with her.

"…"

He stood up from his chair and started to carry her, of course princess style as he looked at her pained expression with so much sadness. Doing a quick peck on her forehead, he left the clinic and went to see Laxus Dreyar, who was just waiting outside.

"You're finally back huh." He said.

"Yeah. But this is the last time I'm letting her go" Jellal said as he handed the sleeping red head on him.

"I know but take it slow okay? Even though Erza and I are not blood related she's still like a little sister for me?" He said with a sad smile.

"…"

He said nothing, as he only looked at her with a sad expression and with one last glance he turned around.

"So where are you going now?" He asked, making him stop on his tracks.

"I'm going to pick her up now"

"Who_? Your sister_?"

"Yeah," He said as he turns around with a small smile, making Laxus thought that maybe just maybe Jellal has this sister-complex side.

"Jellal, I'll tell her she was very tired from touring you around the school today so you better tour yourself alone" Making Jellal agree with a small nod and with a few seconds later and he's already out of their sight.

Sighing, Laxus just looked at his little sister and said "You'll be in a roller coaster ride from now on Erza…"

* * *

**xoxo**

* * *

I woke up early today and decided to go to school and as I started walking down the empty corridors I can't help but think about what happened three days ago, ever since the new transfer student came, my headaches were happening almost every time and the throbbing increases every time I see him.

I don't want to go all paranoia but I can't help but wonder if there's some connection with my headache and him. "Yeah right Erza" I told myself as I rolled my eyes at the very thought of it.

But the weirdest thing is that I don't remember touring the transfer student from three days ago? Ever since I woke up that night and heard from my big brother that as soon as I got back from home, I went straight to my bed and sleep because I was so tired from touring him around the school.

True, this school is pretty big and it won't feel weird if anyone passed out from touring this big school but the problem is I don't remember any of it?

I even tried asking Jellal yesterday when I bumped into him in the cafeteria but he just told me that I did a pretty good job touring him around the school and looked pretty tired after the whole thing.

Sighing, I finally thought of giving up but… speaking of the devil. I told myself as I saw Jellal and seems like he's walking his way towards me.

"Morning" I said, greeting him with a smile as I try to brush off those weird thoughts.

And just when I thought he'd greet me back. I just experienced the weirdest thing ever.

**He kissed me**.

It was short and brief but nonetheless this bastard just took away my first kiss.

I was gaping at him. Frozen and obviously shocked from what happened. No—just what the hell happened? I thought to myself.

"What are you doing? You just took my first kiss away!" I exclaimed, glaring at him and pushing him away as strong as I could.

"No—I didn't" he said. What does he mean he didn't? Didn't what? Then as he inched forward, I was about to protest and kick his ass if he come near me again, when suddenly he said the words I never thought he'll say.

"**Erza Scarlet…. Be mine"**

...

Wha—wha—what the hell is this guy thinking?

Is he crazy!?

I thought to myself, Is he sane!?

Or did I hear him wrong?

...

As if reading my mind he said "You didn't hear it wrong. I want you to be mine"

"You're joking right?" Is what I wanted to say but his eyes were dead serious, his eyes that looked at me as if he knows everything, as if he knows me for a long time.

A few seconds have passed and it seems like she's finally regaining her composure and confidence, she took a deep breath and looked at him right in the eye .

"Give me three reasons why should I be yours?" the red headed girl asked haughtily with her arms crossed over her chest and with her eyes daring him with such confidence which only made the blue haired man smirk at the challenge in front of him "Easy" he said while looking at her with a triumphant look, with his eyes not leaving hers for even a second.

_**First: you're attracted to me.**_

_**Second you like me and**_

_**Third… you're madly in love with me.**_

"Hmph. What makes you say that" She scoffed, but deep inside her heart is beating like a madman for this guy.

"Then—if you kiss me back you're mine." He said with his eyes not leaving hers for even a second and before she could even say a word, he grabs her hand and captured her lips again with his.

This time a deep passionate kiss, leaving her in a frenzy state unable to move or react but seconds later, after what seemed like ages of kissing, and while both of them were panting for breath, only inches apart and then the very next thing she knew is that she found herself kissing back.

**Eager. Impatient. **

Is how you would describe their kisses.

Obvious, that both of them were very passionate and very hungry for each other. Its like they were yearning to claim something back to their own possession.

If, If only the bell hadn't rang who knew what would have happened after that." She thought to herself as she embarrassingly recall the events that happened this morning.

She was very happy and content to be with this guy, the guy that she had only known for like two days. She felt complete within his arms, him kissing her and her kissing back, heck she doesn't even mind staying there forever, But nothing lasts forever, just like when Cinderella's forever was taken away with the chime of the clock, hers was taken quite easily with the chime of the school bell.

_Oh how she wishes she could massacre the school bell. _

But then again at the same time, she felt quite thankful for it because who knows what would have happened if she, no…they continue kissing like that. And with just the thought of the different possibilities is enough to make her mind fly away.

"Hey earth to Erza!" Levy, her blue headed classmate and friend said as she waves her hand in front of her.

"Who..whoa Levy. What are you doing we're in the middle of class" she said with a stern voice, snapping back from her thoughts of this morning's 'little incident'

"Middle of Class my ass, the prof. was just called for a sudden meeting so its self-study right now or more like almost all of them leaved already" She said as she pointed around the room.

"Whaaa" was the only thing she could said, The strict, straight laced honor student and student council member was so into her 'little incident' that she didn't even notice that more than half of the class was already gone.

"So…" Levy started with a big sneaky smirk plastered on her face "What's with you and the new kid?"

"Wha…what are you talking about there's nothing going on between Jellal and me" She said, stuttering her words making Levy smile more evilly at the sight of The Erza Scarlet stumbling and blushing like cutesy girl.

"I see his name is Jellal" she said, clearly amuse by the whole idea of teasing the red headed girl.

"Well…well you said new student so…"

"If its new student we're talking about we have two right, one is your Jeallal and the other one is my friend that I want you to meet."

"But I really didn't mean him…so I…"

"Yeah, yeah…." Levy said, still grinning and amused at seeing a different side of her "

"Explain it to the police…. I know what happened this morning—or more like I saw you two together having a make session"

"We…I…. we weren't making out!" Erza exclaimed with her face red as her hair.

"Yeah right, I saw you really into it." She said, smirking at her.

"Wha…since when did-!" She exclaimed, furious but mostly embarrass.

"I saw the whole thing of the kissing part. I was walking down the old locker halls, the one near the library, running late for the returning a book when I saw the part of him grabbing you and kissing you. Man…that was pretty intense"

"You! You saw the whole thing!?" She said, gaping at her as her embarrassment continues to grow together with her face getting redder and Levy was enjoying it. Seeing the fierce 'Titania' turn into a completely normal girl in love.

"I was about to stop him, punch him incase he was using force but I sure was shocked when I saw you actually enjoying your make out sesh. " Leaving Erza utterly speechless, shocked, dumbfounded and red from head to toe.

**Unbelievable. **

-She thought.

"Hey, chill okay? Its not like you did anything wrong" Levy said as she decided not to tease her further because who knows what will happen if Erza exploded here or something.

"Yes! I did! I—kissed someone! While inside the school. The school! I'm breaking the rules!" She said as she started to freak out.

"Come on, at least every one did that not just once but lots of times" Levy said assuring her friend. "Anyway who's the guy? Did you know that transfer student? Or the two of you had some old fling thing in the past?"

And suddenly Erza got quiet or more like she froze on the spot.

'What in the world did I just did?' Erza thought to herself as she started getting paler and having cold sweat.

Upon seeing the horrified expression of her friend, Levy stood up, worried as she pushed her to seat down on her chair. "Are you okay? Do you want to go see the nurse?"

"I—don't know him" She said in a low voice making Levy go 'HUH' on her. "I don't know him"

"What do you mean you don't know him?" She asked with her one eyebrow up. "You just said his name. Jellal right?"

"But I only knew him for like two days! And during those two days, all I did was tour him around the school and say a few hi and hellos" Erza exclaimed "And I kissed a total stranger"

"Its not really a total stranger right? You know his name and Yeah? So…"

Suddenly Erza remembered his words this morning, as if his words were echoing inside her head.

**"Erza Scarlet…be mine"**

…And she just remembered she just made a deal with an ice-cold devil.

* * *

**_ THANK YOU FOR READING_**

**_ANY COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS? OR WHATSOEVER? _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. _**

**_Should I continue or not? _**

**_Is it good or bad? _**

**_Anyway this is my first JeRza so your opinions and comments will really help. _**

**_NALU/GRALU and GALE will come up on the later chapters. _**


End file.
